


Follow the Herd

by starrwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (and all the instagram photos), Fluff, Imagine these two loose in yet another foreign country, Implied Smut, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: Victor decides to steal Yuuri away on a little break, surprising him in the strangest of ways the source of inspiration for their time away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mousapelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little bit of weirdness! Let me be honest - it's been snowing here for a solid week and spring is FINALLY starting to show itself, which is a big part of this fic and the local references ;)

 

 

Winters were cold enough in Hasetsu, but nothing that a long soak in the hot spring couldn't fix. At least, until the mounds of wet fluff had melted away, feeding the earth and plants below to welcome in the spring blooms and returning warmth. Yuuri cherishing the winter months filled with the crisp morning air from the ice rink, winter’s bite stinging his cheeks as he ran to and from practice each morning until the burn formed a permanent feeling itched on his skin.

That all changed the day Victor spontaneously landed into his life. Disrupting Yuuri’s normal daily routine, burning skin changing from a cause of the winter’s stinging breath to the flush of embarrassment faced with his idol suddenly appearing at his side.

Sure he eventually got over the heady feeling of floating on cloud nine, of falling (in many cases more like cliff driving) into love with the Russian idol. A slow burn mixed with the essence of wants and needs until the winter air no longer felt chilly on his skin; Victor’s smile warming all the way to Yuuri’s extremities with the ferocity and passion of their love.

So it was a shock to Yuuri’s system when Victor announced they were taking off for a small vacation after Yuri’s silver medal win at the Grand Prix final.

“But what about my training schedule? Your training schedule?” Yuuri remembering trying to swallow down his slight panic with Victor’s sudden plans to interfere with their strict regimen.

“What is life without a little spontaneity?” Victor reaching to caress Yuuri’s chin softly, “Besides you know me, there is training scheduled in on the trip but after we’ve had a little fun first.”

The only hints Victor giving for the next week before their flight was to pack warmly, bring several different types of layers, and boots.

“Colder than Hasetsu weather?” Yuuri tried to pull hints from Victor’s surprisingly silent lips.

“Yes at this time of year, so be sure to pack a warm jacket and gloves although anything we miss can easily be picked up there.”

Victor able to keep his secret hidden. Yuuri not able to draw any major spoilers for their trip from his parents, or even Yurio who seemed to take sadistic glee when Yuuri called him for hints in knowing something that he didn't.

Yet there was the rush of his thrumming heart at being kept in the dark of the details about their trip, to trust Victor so completely that he was ready to travel with him without any solid plans made on his own. Deciding, for once in his life, to let his controlling tendencies slide away and allow Victor to have the joy of planning their time away all to themselves in his capable hands.

 

***

 

“Canada?!”

“Canada- Vancouver to be exact and then a short flight to Calgary before we travel to where we’re really headed…”

Yuuri no longer paying one hundred percent attention as Victor continued on his tirade, Yuuri being sure to throw in a few nods as his fingers went flying over the keypad on his phone to look up any information he could find not being familiar with that particular part of the country. A part he had never even been close to minus flying through on a few occasions to competitions in Ontario. Bringing up images of mountains not far away, of sprawling plains and open skies as far as the eye could see.

"Victor… it's minus twenty degrees celsius there today!” Yuuri closing his weather app in a huff, “Some vacation in that kind of weather...”

“That's a mild breeze during a Russian winter Yuuri, and that's exactly why I said to pack the extra warm coat,” Victor teased. The warm brush of hands against Yuuri’s ears as Victor pulled his hood up teasingly, ruffling his hair under the heavy hood.

Yuuri pausing to pout, continuing to sulk until Victor tugged back down his hood. Peals of laughter ringing in his ears at Yuuri’s hair now stuck up wildly in all directions as he tried to flatten the cow licks back to shape on his head.

“Fine, but if I freeze to death it's all on your head,” Yuuri couldn't help but smile back at Victor’s mischievousness and they stepped up to the gate for their flight.

Everything fading to a blur as passports were checked, tickets handed over, before they found themselves settled into plush first class seats. Yuuri barely taking a breath once the plane was in the air before he was out like a light; Victor’s breathing matching his own as they started their journey over the ocean.

 

***

 

Twelve hours and two more flights later found Yuuri dragging along behind Victor’s excited energy. Both of them jointly deciding once they landed to not rent their own vehicle (mainly in fear of having to drive on the opposite side of the road in a strange country) and jumping on the first van they could find.

“So you are dragging us into the mountains after all… not planning on doing away with me so you get all the rest of this season’s victories to yourself?” Yuuri teasing as they watched the snow covered ground fly by outside the windows.

“Oh Yuuri, if I was planning that I would have went on this trip by myself for an alibi to cover my own cute ass,” Victor winked.

“You’d still better watch that later, it might come under attack.”

Yuuri settling against Victor’s warmth as they rolled along the winding highway. Prairie departing his view for rolling hills, to patches of forest trees. Yuuri swearing he only blinked for a moment before they were pulling up in front of a rustic hotel, puffs of snow falling whimsically as the perfect backdrop to their arrival.

Yuuri was barely awake as Victor dragged him through the lobby, rolling suitcases announcing their arrival as they made their way to the expansive room.

"It has a loft?” Yuuri peering up at the massive king size bed well above their heads up a set of stairs, “You had better avoid getting too drunk on this trip Victor Nikiforov, because I am not saving your ass from that fall. Even if it is a handsome one.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Yuuri,” Victor sneaking up on him to collect him easily in his arms, “even a free ride upstairs from your fiancé.”

Not able to hold back his giggling, Victor brushing tickling fingers under Yuuri’s shirt against his sensitive skin. Yuuri busy swearing in his head that Victor wouldn't drop him down the stairs with their antics before he deposited him with a bounce onto the far too large bed. A far too large bed he almost bounces right off onto the floor.

“Wow! I've only heard and seen these in movies… I never thought we would get to see one in real life so I figured, why not indulge a little?”

Yuuri getting out of the way just in time as Victor pushed up to his feet. Taking a small running start before leaping into the bed to spring up a good few feet in the air, dissolving into a fit of laughter as Victor’s weight sunk him into the soft mattress.

“Come on in Yuuri the water’s fine!” Victor opening his arms welcomingly.

“Good thing I know how to swim then.”

Yuuri soon losing track of time as they got lost in the their own waves. Somewhere between the clump of clothes strewn across the floor, fumbling fingers seeking balance on the moving mattress, and the hot presses of lips on sweaty skin. Swearing he was back within a dream as they both moved against each other, familiar with each other’s curves and hard muscle. Craving touch after being cooped up for far too many hours in a day without skin-to-skin contact.

Not stopping until they were both sedated on the assortment of pillows, racing hearts coming down from their high as Yuuri cuddled into Victor’s side. Shivers racing down his spine as Victor’s fingers ran up and down his over-sensitive skin.

Almost purring in contentment until a thought hit him suddenly from out of the blue.

“But why Canada?” Yuuri mumbling into Victor’s shoulder.

“Phichit let the secret slip and I just happened to be at the right place, at the right time-“

“Secret, what secret?”

Victor was staring at him like he had grown a second head, “Why, your favorite animal of course.”

He looked serious, far too serious for Victor to be joking. Whatever thought Phichit had managed to plant, its roots ran deep. “Favorite animal?”

“Why the moose of course! He let me know your little secret that you always wanted to see one up close.”

He looked so sincere, excited, and so much like a child, Yuuri just couldn't break his heart by saying no, by saying it was all a rouse.

“But of course it is! Thank you Victor for bringing me here.” _Even if it's freezing in the middle of winter…_

Then Victor’s face suddenly morphed, fissures appearing in his normally genuine smile until he was curling Yuuri even tighter to his chest. Yuuri knowing he had been had, beating against Victor’s chest weakly.

“You ass! You wanted to make me feel bad - the both of you!”

“Well at least I did it after making you feel good,” Victor leaving the lightest breath of a kiss against Yuuri’s lips, “And I did have true intentions bringing you here on vacation. First- we spend a few days relaxing. Eating, drinking, seeing the damn moose if we can find them, and the main reason I brought you here is they have natural hot springs!”

He was joking. Victor Nikifarov had gone crazy and now Yuuri was paying the price for their love. “Victor, not to state the obvious but we have that at home,” Yuuri mumbling while pushing even harder into Victor’s shoulder.

“Well, we’re also travelling to Ontario later in the week to actually train. To bring myself back up to speed, and so we can work on your new routines at the same time,” Victor hugging him even tighter.

“Deal I guess… but we're finding that damn moose so I can post it to Instagram to beat Phichit at his own game, and _you're_ getting dunked in the hot springs as soon as we get there.”

“Deal.” Victor’s grin only growing wider as he pulled a Yuuri away from his shoulder to watch the change in his smile, Yuuri knowing that look all to well. “But until we can find the real wild animals out there, you can deal with the one right here in bed.”

Both of them letting laughter take over again with the roll of the bed with their bodies, making good use of their time together away to just enjoy each other's company.

Before the world (and Yuuri’s beeping phone of notifications) came back to rule their lives once again.

 

 

 


End file.
